My Girl
by Shappire Crystal
Summary: OS SoonHoon feat Meanie. Jeon Wonwoo & Lee Jihoon (GS). Soonyoung akan melakukan apa saja asal Jihoon kekasih mungilnya tidak marah lagi.


**My Girl**

 **Cast**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Jihoon (GS)**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar namun selalu ramai dikunjungi setiap orang baik mahasiswa, dosen, maupun karyawan kampus.

Iya, tempat itu adalah Kantin yang terletak dibelakang gedung utama universitas.

Lee Jihoon mahasiswi mungil dan manis dengan rambut hitam panjang dikuncir ekor kuda, berpakaian casual layaknya anak muda, _blouse shifon_ lengan pendek berwarna _pink pastel_ dipadukan dengan _skinny jeans_ dan sebuah kalung berbandul bintang menambah keimutan dari seorang Lee Jihoon.

Lee Jihoon duduk sendirian dikantin, jam kuliahnya sudah selesai 1,5 jam yang lalu, saat itu keadaan kantin kampus tidak terlalu ramai.

Ia mengaduk-aduk minuman es jeruk yang tinggal setengah gelas namun sudah tidak dingin.

Gadis mungil itu kelihatan bosan menunggu sesorang, ia selalu melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya sambil sesekali memainkan ujung rambut yang dikuncir.

Bosan menunggu, ia kembali membuka menu _smartphone-nya_ sekedar _menscroll_ menu-menu.

"Ckck,,, sampai berapa lama aku menunggu, kenapa ia belum datang juga", lirih Jihoon sambil menarik nafas menggembungkan pipinya lucu lalu melirik keadaan sekitar kantin.

Tangan kirinya menopang dagu wajah mungilnya, sementara tangan kanan sibuk membuka aplikasi hp.

"Jihoonie kau sendirian?", tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan seseorang yang ternyata sahabatnya datang menghampiri dengan membawa nampan berisi sepiring nasi dan minuman lalu duduk disebelah Jihoon.

"Eehh Wonwoo-ya, kau baru kelihatan"

"Aaahh aku hampir kehabisan oksigen di mata kuliah yang diajarkan dosen Park, otakku sudah mau pecah rasanya menghitung deretan angka-angka itu", Wonwoo bergidik ngeri membayangkan mata kuliah yang baru selesai.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo bersahabat sejak mereka SMA, mereka diterima di universitas yang sama namun beda jurusan.

Jeon Wonwoo gadis cantik dan manis memiliki tubuh proposional seperti seorang model, ia tinggi, langsing, berkulit putih bersih dengan rambut panjang bersurai hitam yang selalu tergerai. Ia mengambil mata kuliah akuntansi sementara Jihoon berada dijurusan sastra.

"Apa kau sudah makan Jihoonie?"

"Aku tidak lapar", jawab Jihoon malas.

"Makanlah yang banyak agar tinggimu bertambah", ledek Wonwoo.

"Yaaa dasar kau" balas Jihoon sambil _klitik_ pinggang Wonwoo

"Uuwooowww ampun Jihoonie", Wonwoo mohon ampun agar sahabatnya berhenti.

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kau dari tadi sendirian, apa sedang menunggu Soonyoung?"

Yang ditanya hanya menarik nafas tanpa menjawab, membuat Wonwoo menoleh ke arah sahabat mungilnya.

" _Molla_ ,,, tidak ada kabar", jawab Jihoon lirih.

"Apa kau sudah kirim pesan?"

"Aku sudah kirim _Line_ tapi tak ada balasan"

"Aaaaaaahhh aku ingat, mata kuliah mereka ada yang dimajukan jamnya", Wonwoo beri penjelasan.

"Tadi Mingyu kirim pesan padaku", Wonwoo melanjutkan makannya.

Kim Mingyu yang _notabene_ adalah kekasih Wonwoo sekelas dengan Kwon Soonyoung kekasih Jihoon , mereka mahasiswa jurusan teknik.

Jihoon melirik Wonwoo lalu menunduk melihat gelas berisi es jeruk itu dan meminumnya kembali.

" _Sial,,, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku_ ", gumam Jihoon dalam hati.

"Jihoonie, sebentar lagi mereka juga keluar kelas", Wonwoo menenangkan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

 **Di kelas Soonyoung…**

"Baiklah pertemuan hari ini kita akhiri, untuk minggu depan kita Quiz, sekian dan terima kasih"

Ucapan dosen disambut suara gemuruh mahasiswa dikelas yang mengeluh. Dosen tersebut langsung kabur keluar ruangan menghindari amukan massa dari mahasiswanya.

"Sial! Ada apa dengan orang itu, sudah memberi tugas yang banyak, baru minggu lalu Quiz, sekarang sudah mengumumkan Quiz lagi. Aku rasa ia dulu mau jadi presenter acara Quiz tapi malah jadi dosen", gerutu Mingyu asal lalu melirik sahabatnya yang tergesa-gesa memasukan buku dan alat tulis ke dalam tas.

"Hei, mau kemana kau buru-buru?"

"Aku mau menemui Jihoonie _my baby_ , dia pasti sangat marah", Soonyoung pergi meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Okay, see u", pamit Soonyoung meninggalkan Mingyu.

Ia terburu-buru hingga rebutan keluar dengan mahasiswa lain lalu menuju kantin sambil berlari-lari di koridor .

.

.

Sesampainya dikantin ia _celingukan_ mencari sosok kekasih mungilnya, karena Jihoon berbadan mungil, ia agak kesulitan mencari diantara ratusan mahasiswa yang berada dikantin tersebut.

Beruntunglah ia mengenali sosok gadis berpostur tubuh tinggi, dengan rambut panjang warna hitam tergerai menggunakan bandana sedang duduk di salah satu sudut bangku.

"Wonwoo", gumam Soonyoung langsung mendekati Wonwoo yang sedang makan, ia yakin kalau Jihoon kekasihnya berada disana juga.

Benar dugaannya, Jihoon ada disebelah Wonwoo, ia sedang tiduran dimeja dengan beralaskan lengan untuk kepala mungilnya.

"Hhaaah pantas saja tidak terlihat, tubuhnya tertutup Wonwoo", Soonyoung tersenyum geli sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Wonwoo menyadari kedatangan Soonyoung, ia melirik Jihoon disebelahnya yang sedang tiduran belum menyadari keberadaan Soonyoung. Seolah mengerti, ia berpindah tempat ke bangku depannya agar Soonyoung duduk disebelah Jihoon.

Tak selang berapa lama Mingyu datang lalu bergabung, ia duduk sebelah Wonwoo berhadapan dengan pasangan SoonHoon.

Soonyoung yang takut-takut mengelus pelan punggung kekasih mungilnya.

"Hei _baby_ , maaf kamu pasti menunggu lama".

Jihoon terbangun dan menengok ke sebelahnya dan mendapati kekasihnya tersenyum, saking lebar senyumnya hingga kedua matanya tidak terlihat karena matanya yang sipit.

Jihoon hanya terdiam, memberi _death glare_ pada Soonyoung. Seketika senyum Soonyoung memudar seiring tatapan tajam kekasih mungilnya, ia menelan ludah, ia sudah paham dengan sifat jutek Jihoon saat marah. Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang melihatnya menahan geli melihat kedua sahabatnya.

Jihoon menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan raut wajah ditekuk.

"Maaf _baby_ , tiba-tiba dosen Choi datang memajukan jam karena ia ada urusan".

Tak ada jawaban dari Jihoon, Soonyoung berusaha meredakan amarah kekasihnya.

"Hehe kamu pasti lapar, aku belikan makan ya, kamu mau apa hmm", matanya melihat ke sekeliling penjuru kantin.

Yang ditanya hanya diam membatu masih dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ahh aku belikan _chicken teriyaki_ kesukaan kamu ya, atauuu aaaahh.. sepertinya yang dipesan Wonwoo enak, itu _bulgogi_ bagaimana _baby_?", bujuk Soonyoung.

Jihoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam tanpa menjawab.

"Maaf _baby_ , bisa tidak marahnya nanti saja? Perutku saat ini sangat lapar ", Soonyoung memelas dengan melakukan _aegyo_.

Kedua tangan Soonyoung mengelus pelan lengan Jihoon agar menurunkan tangannya.

" _Krrruuuuuuukkkkkkk_ ", suara perut Soonyoung berbunyi, dengan malu ia menunduk melihat ke arah perutnya, begitu juga dengan Jihoon ikut memandang Soonyoung secara refleks mengelus pelan perutnya.

Soonyoung nyengir memperlihatkan giginya, Jihoon memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Hahahahahaha…. Sudahlah Jihoon kasihan pacarmu, selama dikelas ia tidak konsen salah hitung terus, biarkan ia makan dulu", ujar Mingyu melerai perkelahian sepasang kekasih itu.

Jihoon melunak dengan perkataan Mingyu. "Cepatlah pesan makan dan kau harus kembali kesini dalam 5 menit".

"Aigoo kondisi kantin begitu ramai, belum lagi antrinya _baby_ , beri aku tambahan waktu ya".

"Cepat pergi Kwon waktumu tidak banyak"

"Oke _baby_ , kamu mau makan apa?"

"Terserah"

"Nasi kari saja ya , disana sepi tidak banyak antrian".

"Aku tidak mau yang pedas"

"Bagaimana soup ayam?"

"Cuaca sedang panas Kwon, aku tidak mau makanan berkuah"

"Paket nasi ayam goreng ya"

"Dirumah, aku sudah makan ayam goreng".

"Lalu kamu mau apa baby?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang terrrserah Kwon Soonyoung, cepatlah waktumu sudah terbuang banyak", hardik Jihoon dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk jantung Soonyoung. Soonyoung menelan ludah berusaha untuk sabar menghadapi kekasihnya. Takut kekasihnya semakin marah, ia berlari ke penjual makanan, menyelak antrian tanpa mempedulikan umpatan kesal mahasiswa lain yang antriannya diselak.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terdiam.

"Sayang, apa ia sedang PMS?", bisik Mingyu ke Wonwoo.

" _Molla_ , memang sudah masam mukanya sejak aku datang".

Wonwoo tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Aku beli makan dulu, kamu mau tambah apa biar aku belikan", tawar Mingyu ke Wonwoo.

"Aku mau es krim coklat yang cup Gyu".

"Ada lagi nona manis?"

"Tidak Gyu, itu saja"

" _Arraseo_ , aku belikan ya kamu tunggu disini" , Mingyu mengusak lembut puncak kepala Wonwoo, ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu pergi membeli makan untuk dirinya dan pesanan kekasih tercintanya.

Jihoon yang melihat kemesraan sahabatnya merasa iri.

Beberapa menit kemudian Soonyoung datang membawa makanan sepiring nasi goreng jumbo.

Jihoon kaget dengan menu yang dibeli Soonyoung. "Yak, bagaimana aku bisa habiskan itu semua?", mata Jihoon melotot melihat nasi goreng berukuran jumbo.

"Kamu mau aku jadi gendut haaa?" omel Soonyoung.

"Sudahlah _baby_ , kita makan ini saja ya", tanpa banyak menjawab Soonyoung menyuapi nasi goreng ke mulut Jihoon.

Jihoon kaget karena tiba-tiba Soonyoung menyuapi dirinya.

Setelah menyuapi, lalu ia ikut menyendok untuk sendiri. Jihoon mau tidak mau ikut makan bersama disuapi kekasihnya.

" _Daebaak_ romantis sekali kalian berdua", Mingyu datang membawa makan siangnya dan es krim pesanan Wonwoo.

"Sayang, aku juga mau disuapi", Mingyu merajuk dengan manja.

"Issshh apaan sih Gyu", Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Eiihh lucunya kalau lagi malu", Mingyu memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo dari samping.

"Issshhh cepat dimakan nanti keburu dingin", omel Wonwoo.

"Yak, kalian kalau mau mesra-mesraan jangan disini", omel Soonyoung.

Jihoon memukul pelan Soonyoung karena telah memarahi sahabatnya. "Aigoo,, ini _baby_ makan lagi aaaaa…", Soonyoung kembali menyuapi Jihoon.

"Cihh.. Dasar", gerutu Mingyu lalu ia makan makanannya dan Wonwoo mulai makan es krim.

.

.

"Uhuukk uhuukkk uhukkkk", Jihoon tersedak sambil menepuk pelan dadanya.

Soonyoung panik melihat Jihoon tersedak.

"Astaga _baby_ pelan-pelan makannya, aahh minum air mana", Soonyoung sibuk mencari air.

Es jeruk Jihoon sudah habis dari tadi, minuman Wonwoo dan Mingyu pun sudah tak bersisa.

"Yak, Soonyoung-ah apa kau tadi tidak membeli air?", tanya Wonwoo.

Soonyoung _sweat drop_ menyadari keteledorannya , Jihoon meliriknya.

"Aaaa aku lupaaaa" lalu Soonyoung bangun dari duduknya untuk membeli air mineral.

Mingyu tidak bisa menahan tawanya, bersembunyi dibalik punggung Wonwoo sambil memeluknya. Jihoon memandang tajam ke arah Mingyu. Wonwoo mencubit lengan Mingyu untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Huuuffttttt maaf Jihoon-ah" Mingyu menahan tawanya sambil menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ini _baby_ air minumnya", Soonyoung datang dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal lalu Jihoon langsung menyambar air mineral botol yang diberikan oleh Soonyoung sambil melirik tajam.

Soonyoung lagi-lagi tersenyum atas perilaku bodohnya.

"Maaf _baby_ aku lupa, jangan marah ya _baby_ , kalau kamu marah aku jadi sedih", Soonyoung mengelus pelan punggung tangan Jihoon. Namun dengan cepat Jihoon menepisnya.

"Apaan sih Kwon…", lagi-lagi Jihoon memberi _death glare_ ke Soonyoung.

.

.

"Yak, setelah ini kalian mau kemana hmm?", tanya Soonyoung memecah keheningan setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Kalau aku, terserah nona manisku mau kemana", jawab Mingyu sambil melirik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum malu.

"Aku mau pulang saja istirahat, lagipula aku masih ada tugas",jawab Wonwoo.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Soon?" tanya Mingyu balik.

"Aaahh aku…", Soonyoung melirik Jihoon yang masih cemberut memainkan ujung rambutnya.

Mingyu memberi kode perintah untuk pergi berkencan agar Jihoon tidak marah lagi.

" _Baby_ , kita mau kemana, langsung pulang atau mau mampir kemana dulu?"

"Terserah", hanya kata-kata itu yang di ucapkan gadis mungil itu.

"Sepertinya kamu lelah, aku antar pulang saja ya _baby_ "

"Terserah"

Soonyoung menarik nafas, ia benar-benar harus ekstra sabar menghadapi kekasih mungilnya itu.

Lalu mereka berempat keluar dari kantin menuju tempat parkir, Wonwoo mengampit mesra lengan Mingyu sehingga tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain.

Mereka kelihatan sangat serasi, keduanya memiliki postur tubuh tinggi. Mahasiswa lain yang melihat pasangan itu merasa iri, begitu pula dengan Soonyoung.

Ia melirik kekasih yang berjalan disampingnya sedang menunduk sambil memegang tas. Mereka berjalan bersama tapi jarak mereka tidak terlalu dekat seperti pasangan yang sedang pacaran.

"Dasar tidak peka", gumam Jihoon sebal sesekali melirik tangan Soonyoung yang lebih memilih dimasukkan ke saku celana jeansnya dibanding menggenggam tangan kekasih disebelahnya.

Mereka berpisah di tempat parkir, Mingyu mengantar pulang Wonwoo dengan mobilnya, begitu juga dengan Soonyoung mengantar pulang Jihoon.

Soonyoung menekan tombol di kunci mobilnya untuk membuka pintu mobil.

" _Bip..pip_ " alarm mobil berbunyi. Ia menuju pintu pengemudi disebelah kiri, Jihoon yang berdiri dibelakangnya melirik Wonwoo yang berada tidak jauh dari mobil Soonyoung yang di parkir. Saat itu Mingyu membukakan pintu kursi penumpang untuk Wonwoo dan menutupnya saat Wonwoo sudah masuk kedalam.

Ia melirik ke arah Soonyoung yang sudah membuka pintu mobil, ya pintu pengemudi untuk dirinya sendiri. " _Baby_ ayo masuk, hari semakin sore nanti jalanan macet karena bareng jam orang pulang kerja"

Jihoon melirik dengan malas lalu berjalan menuju pintu penumpang dan membukanya sendiri. Ia menghentakkan kaki tanda sangat kesal, lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

"Jangan lupa pakai _seatbelt baby_ "

Jihoon masih merasa kesal ia menolak untuk pakai _seatbelt_ , ia lebih memilih diam saja. Soonyoung melirik Jihoon yang terdiam.

"Hhaahh… _baby_ aku kan sudah minta maaf alasan aku terlambat, dan aku juga minta maaf hp aku tertinggal dirumah karena kesiangan, aku lembur mengerjakan tugas _baby_ , jadi tidak bisa memberitahumu karena aku tidak bawa hp"

Jihoon yang mendengar penjelasan Soonyoung hanya diam menunduk sambil memilin-milin tali tasnya.

"Sekarang pakai _seatbelt_ ya", saat Soonyoung ingin memakaikan _seatbelt_ pada Jihoon tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan sikap Jihoon memukul-mukul dadanya. Pukulannya tidak keras hanya pukulan gemas.

Soonyoung menerima pukulan dari kekasihnya, ia sadar Jihoon sedang meluapkan amarahnya. Sebenarnya Jihoon adalah gadis yang baik dan penyabar hanya saja kalau sudah marah memang tidak bisa diprediksi.

Soonyoung menggenggam kedua tangan Jihoon saat pukulannya melemah, ia memandang Jihoon dengan intens. Ia melihat bulir air mata diujung mata Jihoon.

Ia mengusap dengan lembut air mata Jihoon lalu mengecup kening kekasihnya dengan lembut dan memeluknya.

"Maaf _baby_ , maaf", Soonyoung menepuk pelan punggung Jihoon, ia melepaskan pelukan lalu menangkup wajah kekasihnya dan mencium bibir mungil kekasihnya. Mereka berciuman didalam mobil, beruntung saat itu ditempat parkir sedang sepi.

Soonyoung melepas ciuman dan tersenyum melihat pipi bersemu merah Jihoon yang berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Kalau aku ada salah, langsung bilang ya jangan diam saja"

" _Neee… oppa_ " jawab Jihoon malu-malu. Soonyoung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jihoon lalu ia memakaikan seatbelt pada kekasihnya. Seketika amarah Jihoon mereda dengan perlakuan Soonyoung.

Jihoon hanya diam sesekali melirik Soonyoung, lalu ' _chupp_ ' Soonyoung mencium pipi gembil Jihoon dan tersenyum.

" _Oppa-yaaa…_ " Jihoon mencubit gemas, Soonyoung tertawa melihat kekasihnya malu-malu.

"Sudah siap berangkat _baby_?"

Jihoon mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, " _Nee.. Oppa_ "

Pada saat Soonyoung akan menstarter mobilnya ia teringat sesuatu.

"Aaaahh aku lupa", ia melirik Jihoon dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ada apa?", tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Aaa… itu _baby_ , bisa pinjami aku uang? Dompetku juga tertinggal, aku lupa belum isi bensin, uang disaku celana tadi sudah buat beli makan dan minum dikantin", jawab Soonyoung takut-takut.

Jihoon melirik tajam, Soonyoung sudah pasrah kalau kekasihnya bakal ngamuk lagi, ia sudah siap.

"Aku janji langsung aku kembalikan ya baby…."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tak ada jawaban lalu…

' _Chuppp_ '…

Jihoon mencium pipi Soonyoung, "Jalankan saja mobilnya oppa, nanti mampir dipom biar aku yang bayar, sekali-kali aku yang bayar juga tak apa"

Soonyoung kaget, kedua matanya berkedip lucu, ia melihat Jihoon sangat manis.

"Oke _baby_ , nanti aku ganti dengan rumah yang indah untuk kita dan anak-anak kita ya"

"Dasar gombal, kamu saja belum bertemu orang tuaku sudah berani bicara seperti itu"

"Hehehe… boleh donk membicarakan masa depan kita", Soonyoung melirik genit ke arah Jihoon.

Jihoon senyum malu-malu, pipi putihnya bersemu merah lagi. Soonyoung melajukan pelan mobilnya keluar parkiran kampus. Sesekali ia menggenggam tangan Jihoon dan menciumnya selagi mengemudikan mobil.

Dari luar Jihoon memang terlihat galak namun saat berdua dengan Soonyoung, ia menjadi sangat manja, ia selalu ingin diperhatikan hanya saja terkadang Soonyoung sering tidak ' _peka_ ' pada apa yang Jihoon mau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Ini ff pertama SoonHoon setelah Meanie, I hope u all like it.

Hihihi… Annyeong ^^,v

 **Sabtu, 26 November 2016**


End file.
